The Dead Inside
by silentmusician202
Summary: A story in which you not only make the characters, but also their decisions. CHARACTERS NEEDED
1. Chapter 1

Yes this is another create-your-own-character story, but I am also giving more power to the reader by having YOU, the readers, create the tough decisions through popular vote. Such include choosing the leader, choosing whether to travel in the woods or by the road, or choosing whether a character should die or not. These are only a few examples, but every chapter there will be a new poll on my profile for the readers to vote on. This will be a fun little experiment and I'm not sure yet if I will include any comic book or tv characters in it. If any canon characters do appear, most likely I won't make any of the characters join Rick's group (maybe Woodbury if I feel like it).

SO PLEASE APPLY! There is no story without any characters! But if you do, please remember that you need to stick with the story to keep it going.

*NOTE please no more teenagers! Or at least make them different! I also need some non fighters, bad guys, naive, or some downright creepy characters. The more your character stands out to me the more I'll include them into the story. Also, I might change the personality of characters who I find a little too much like others.

**Requirements-**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Physical appearance (be descriptive, include clothing):**

**Personality (IQ, religious views, personal behavior, Etc.):**

**Family/Friends (how close they were, if they turned, Etc.):**

**Strengths for a group:**

**Weaknesses for a group:**

**How well they play with others (Are they trusting? Selfish? Selfless?):**

**Physical strength (Are they faster? Stronger? Sneakier? Etc.):**

**Emotional strength (What's their breaking point? Are they more likely to commit suicide? Etc.):**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Walker tactics:**

**Interests:**

**Dislikes:**

**History before the apocalypse (birthplace, job, how did they react to the apocalypse? Etc.):**

**What type of people will they align themselves with?:**

**What type of people will they not trust?:**

**Is your character open to a relationship? With who?:**

Remember the more descriptive your character is the more I can build on and the more likely I am to choose your character. Also, please try to be creative. There are so many bad ass, independent, tough girls with a heart of gold and I can pick. I will allow you to submit multiple characters but the most I can choose is 2 an author.


	2. The Group

**CHARACTERS STILL NEEDED. I decided that anyone who applies a character will get in, but not all may join the main group or last very long. PLEASE SEND IN MORE CHARACTERS! The more characters, the better the story! Also I am getting a lot of nice characters. I need some bad guys! I like characters with flaws a lot better than those without.**

**Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Are you done?" The man asked. He was a tall man, about 6'3", in his late twenties, dark skinned, and very muscular. He held his axe in one hand, and ran the other through his sweaty, dark brown, shaggy hair. He then put his free hand on the pistol in his holster. He shifted his eyes across the clothing store, making sure they were alone.

"No. Just give me a minute," said the woman behind him. She was ruffling through the scattered pieces of clothing on the floor trying to find some fitting winter clothes. She was about 5'6", in her late thirties, tan, and a very skinny woman. She had black, raven hair that was put into a very messy, misshapen bun.

"We may not HAVE a minute."

"Do you want to freeze to death?"

"Alright, you have ONE minute."

"Thanks." The woman rolled her eyes. She shuffled through the clothes faster. She then happily found a brown winter jacket befitting a teenage girl. She smiled. "Ruby, come here!"

The man quickly turned around. "Call a whole herd over here will ya?"

The woman rolled her eyes again. Then out of the corner can a thirteen year old girl. She was pale, with freckles running across her face and arms. She was about normal height and weight for a girl her age. She had dark brown hair up to her shoulders and emerald green eyes. "Yeah, Julie?"

"Check out this jacket I found. I think it would fit you perfectly." Julie held it out to Ruby.

Ruby quickly put it on. It fit just as Julie thought, and was warm enough to protect her from the cold November air. "Thanks," Ruby said. "Look at this outfit I found. Isn't it cute?" She smiled, pointing at her new purple top, black slacks, and green hoodie. Julie smiled. It was a nice changed from Ruby's old bloody clothes. "And check out what I found for The Captain"

Then, a man came out of the corner. He was a muscular man, and 6'1" tall. He had bright blue eyes and messy brown hair and was wearing jeans and a checkered black and white buttoned up shirt. "Okay I am NOT wearing this." He held up a pair of black shorts that said 'FLIRT' in bright pick letters across the back.

Ruby giggled. "I think it fits you Matt."

"Hey!" The man on watch turned around. "It's not time to joke around. We're sitting ducks right here!"

Matt nodded. "Robert is right."

Julie agreed. "I think I have everything I need here. We should head over to the store next door for some canned food. She zipped up her duffle bag of clothes and got up from the floor.

"Guys," came a soft, female voice. "There are about seven or eight wandering around the parking lot."

Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Then take them out," Robert said annoyed. The other three walked over and started to crowd around the walkie talkie. "You have the bow don't you?"

"But…I…there's so many," said the voice timidly.

"Don't be weak. Just do it-"

Mathew quickly grabbed the walkie talkie out of Robert's hand and frowned at him. He turned it back on. "Don't worry Delilah. We'll take care of it." He turned it off then handed it back to Robert, glaring at him.

Robert grabbed it, glaring back. "Dammit. I knew we shouldn't have left her there alone."

"Shut up and just help me lift this gate up," Mathew said trying to pull the heavy metal gate that would use to open electronically. Robert quickly walked over to him.

Julie quickly grabbed her knife while handing Ruby a crossbow. "Keep your distance okay?" Ruby nodded, fully knowing that she would use her pocket knife if she needed to.

As the gate flew up, a burst of light came through the window. "Get ready," Mathew said as seven walkers turned their heads and began to walk over to the clothing store. He picked up his baseball bat, and Robert, gripping his axe tightly, unlocked the door.

The men ran out first. Mathew swiftly bashed a walker's head against a car door, while Robert slashed another's head off in one quick swing. Ruby quickly ran out after them. She jumped onto the hood of a car to get a better view and managed to shoot two walkers in the head after missing a couple times. Suddenly, as she was shooting, a walker came around the corner and grabbed Ruby's leg. "No!" she screamed, staring into its cold, dead eyes as it was about to bite her. She tried shaking the hand off and kicking the walker's head back, but it was no use. Then, a knife came through its forehead, splattering blood all over Ruby's shoe.

Julie pulled her knife back, allowing the walking the fall to the floor. She frowned at Ruby. "I said keep your distance." Ruby rolled her eyes then lifted her crossbow back up.

Matthew managed to bash a zombie in the head when another one came up behind him. He saw it in the corner of his eye then held it by its shoulders, throwing it to the ground. Mathew took up his bat and started to hit it in the head three times until it was completely unrecognizable.

Robert was busy with another walking who he pushed against an RV. He swung his awe against the walkers head, splitting it in half. As Robert was pulling his axe out of the RV, another walker came up beside him. Robert quickly turned around, pinning it against the RV with his right arm, the one holding his axe. Robert was trapped, and the walker was snapping at him. Then, out of nowhere and arrow came up from above him, hitting the zombie straight in the skull. Robert looked up. There was a girl smiling at him. "You're welcome."

"What do you mean, you're welcome?" Robert angrily yelled as he released the zombie. "You were supposed to take care of a situation like this!"

The girl on the RV frowned. She was in her mid-twenties. She was about 5'3", healthy weight, and peach skinned. She was wearing a plastic poncho over her clothes, which was covered in red blood. She had raven hair put into a ponytail and bangs covering her right, hazel colored eye. "I took out two," she said pointing to two zombies with arrows in their heads on the floor. "I can't handle a herd alone."

Robert scoffed. "Whatever."

Delilah sighed. She turned her attention to Julie. "Did you find what I asked you for?"

Julie shook her head. "No, we're going to check some of the other stores."

"Should we?" Robert said. "It doesn't seem to be very safe here."

"We need food," Matthew responded.

Suddenly everyone jumped as they heard a loud siren and gunshots coming from one of the other stores.

"Dammit!" Robert yelled. "Zombies a mile away could hear that!"

"There might be a bigger herd coming," Jullie said, worried.

"But there could be people in trouble," Ruby responded.

Delilah picked up her binoculars and looked around the shopping center. "Twenty more coming this way!"

* * *

"Anna wake up!" the boy said, shaking her over and over again. "WAKE UP!" but Anna didn't respond. She was lying down on the floor of the convenience store, a freezer toppled on top of her, and several other shelves on the floor.

"AAH!" There were gun shots. Then, an alarm sounded off.

The boy turned around. "Dad!" he turned back to the girl. He looked around, making sure there were no walkers. He looked at all the doors making sure they were all barred, and then back to the girl. "I'll be right back." He got up, tears in his eyes. "Please be safe. Please be safe," he said over and over again as he got up and ran to the one open door, the one leading to the stairs to the upper floor, and locked it behind him. He stared at the door for a second, not knowing whether his sister behind it would be alive or not when he came back.

"Help!" the boy heard. There was no more time to lose. The boy grabbed his gun and then ran up the stairs to save his father.

* * *

**Ok that was the first chapter. Sorry if it kinda sucks. It can only get better from here! There is a poll on my profile. The question is:**

**What should the group do?**

**Remember to vote and review!**


End file.
